No One Understands
by Aleia
Summary: Even though she's surrounded by her friends, Raven is feeling very alone and misunderstood. And she seems to open up to one person...but can he really help her? Slight RobRae, I'm not very good at romance.
1. By Myself

**No One Understands**

**Chapter One: By Myself**

It's the revenge of Aleia! I got sick of _A Visit From Azarath_. I'm sorry if you really liked that, I promise I'll try to complete it sometime this century. ï 


	2. Do They Care?

**No One Understands**

**Chapter Two: Do They Care?**

OK, I'm not really sure where the story is going. :D I'll find something to do with it, I always do. I like doing the "Raven's head" stuff, even though everyone does that, it's a lot of fun to do. So, presenting Raven's mind! If my mind had a bazillion emotions with their own minds, I'd be nutty. :D Enjoy!

Message is copyrighted (NOT!) to Aleia, 2004, Aleia is a girl who has nothing better to do with her summer vacation. This is why you, as a bored person, have been reduced to reading my crappy fan fiction.

Raven wandered into her room, and shut the door behind her. She really didn't know what was wrong with her, so she decided to take a trip into her mind. Not that it would be the most helpful thing—her emotions constantly argued with one another, and they were impossible to completely control, even though they were a part of her. Raven shook her head and stared into the mirror, looking at her pale face framed by purple hair—and then the four demonic eyes appeared in the mirror, and _whoosh_—Raven was sucked into her mind.

The trip into her head was never very pleasant. She landed with a hard _bump_, and she couldn't find Happy anywhere, even though she was basically in Happy's area of her head. The pink flowers didn't seem to be wilting, so Happy was most definitely still one of her emotions. She finally was reduced to calling for Happy. Finally, Happy appeared right next to her, giggling. Raven had never exactly enjoyed Happy's presence, because Happy was way too much like Starfire. She grimaced.

"What took you so long?" Raven yelled. Happy giggled. "I was hiding. You never found me!" Raven resisted the urge to slap her emotion. "Never mind that. Where's Knowledge?" Happy shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't called the emotions to council for a while now." Raven frowned. Knowledge, not calling her head to council? It was a mixture of worry and relief. Worry, because Knowledge was smart and bossy, and it was very odd of her not to call the emotions to council. Relief, because when Knowledge banged her gavel, it really hurt.

She wandered off in search of Knowledge, and stopped Timid on her way. "Where's Knowledge?" Timid shrugged, a tiny one, as if she was afraid of Raven. "I don't know. She hasn't called the council—" Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!" Timid jumped backward. "Sorry." Raven shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry." She quickly sped away in search of Knowledge.

Raven had gone through almost every part of her mind. Except one. And that was where her dead or nonexistent emotions would be. If you went there, you would find cape colors that had no emotion inside. There was only one cape color there: Love. Raven often went there, thinking of how awful it would be if she went in and love was really an emotion. She shivered.

Raven swept into the main room of the Tower. "Oh, hey Raven. What's up?" Raven blinked. _Did they even know I was gone?_ she wondered. "Did you notice I was gone?" Beast Boy blinked. "You were gone?" Raven could overlook that, since Beast Boy was just being Beast Boy. Then Robin spoke. "You weren't gone. Were you?" Raven felt fury welling up inside her. _They didn't even notice that I was gone for three hours._

Another brilliant piece of crap brought to you by Aleia the Wonderful! I know this chapter sucked, but live with it, okay? Reviews would be glorious and always appreciated! And yes, I do realize that the Titans actually don't go for three hours without fighting, but bear with me, okay? I'm kinda tired.


	3. Thinking It Over

**No One Understands**

**Chapter Three: Thinking It Over**

Yep, I'm updating again! I can't believe what wonderful reviews I got from people. You're all great.

**ChocolateCurlz** Yep, I know, and thanks for being my first reviewer. My chapters are really short because I'm a hopeless case.

**CloudedDragon **Thank you! I know my chapters are short, I'll try to make them longer, but sometimes I just save it. And if I don't keep them short they might be too long, so that's another thing I have to work on.

**Hotaru170 **Thanks! I don't think my stories are that crappy...it's just that sometimes I feel stupid and yeah. But thanks!

Raven was still fuming silently. _I leave for three whole hours, and they don't notice. _Sure, there may have been other reasons. _Maybe I spend so much time in my room that they figure I'm just having a marathon meditation session or something._ Of course, the Titans really didn't know what Raven did in her room. Mostly, she meditated and practiced her old powers.

Raven used to be the all-powerful Warrior Princess of Azarath, Metrion Zinthos. At the time, Azarath was in a war with Tamaran (although when was it not?) and the Tamaranians wanted to capture Metrion and use her against Azarath. So, she made a shield and ran away. Her old shield broke, so she made a new one, which was who she was now. And that was Raven's history in a nutshell. Oh, there were more complicated details, but all in all, that was it.

Raven often spent time in her room, practicing her elemental powers. As the Warrior Princess, she could control all the elements, even the ones that clashed, such as Light and Dark. It was rather creepy. Earth, Light, Dark, Water, Air, and Fire were her powers. Of course, she could do much more than that, but that wasn't the case right now, and Raven got to thinking.

_It's not fair. I'm the only one that they don't care about. They cheer on Cyborg. They cheer on Robin. They cheer on Star. They cheer on Beast Boy. They even cheered on Terra. What about me? Do they think that I don't give all I have?_

_It's like I'm invisible. It's like I don't exist. It's just not fair. Sure they helped me fight my dad—Cyborg and Beast Boy. But if they didn't they would never get out of my mind._

Raven groaned, yanked her hood up, and went into the main room. They were playing Monopoly. _Why do I bother?_ (A/N: Do the Titans even have Monopoly?) Raven sat down next to Starfire. "What did I miss?" Cyborg's mouth was full of lunch. Beast Boy was busy making tofu. Star was drinking mustard. Robin was reading one of his crime books. "WHAT. DID. I. MISS????" They looked up. "Oh, Raven, it was glorious! We played the Poly of Mon, and Beast Boy was victorious!" Leave it to Star to be perky about her loss.

"Yeah Rae. It was the coolest! Dude, I totally beat your butts!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven growled. "Call me Rae one more time." Beast Boy glared at her. "You know Raven; you have some serious issues to work out." Raven was afraid her eyes were going to get red, but instead, she found herself telekinetically picking up Beast Boy and hurling him across the room. The Titans stared at her, and Raven quickly stood up. She needed to be alone.

To think over what was going on.

I know, I know. Pointless, right? It'll get better. I just had to make her hurt BB. Sorry about that. Anyway, read, review, and if you say anything bad about it, I will get four demonic eyes. Got it?

Aleia


	4. Connection

**No One Understands**

**Chapter Four: Connection**

Yep, Aleia has returned with her next chapter! I hope you review so I have a way of making the story seem long without it actually being long. :D LOL, okay, with that said, enjoy!

**Kimi 13 **Thank you! Yep, RobinxRaven is the best!!

Raven couldn't believe that she hurt a fellow Titan. She'd definitely had issues with them—Beast Boy was so right, as much as Raven hated to say it. No matter what, though, they'd always tolerated her and her monotony. That didn't explain why she was so freaked out around Robin, though. It was as if—as if—as if...Raven _liked_ Robin. "Am I insane?" Raven asked out loud to her empty room. "Am I? Why is everything so confusing?" She groaned and, for what seemed like the millionth time, pulled up her hood and went into the main room. She didn't really know why she kept doing that.

"Raven? Why do you keep coming in and out of here?" Robin was the only one there. Again. Raven felt her face heating up for the bazillionth time. "I don't know. I get bored, okay?" At least the answer made sense. Robin just nodded.

Robin looked at Raven and was surprised at how fast his heart seemed to beat. She really was quite pretty, and Robin found it strange he had never realized it before. _Wait. Why am I thinking like this about Raven?_ Robin wondered. He liked Starfire. Didn't he? Star was pretty, but sometimes Robin found it tiring the way she always wondered what something as simple as a flower was. Raven was different. She knew everything but she never told. Robin liked that, the way she knew it but wanted someone to find out for themselves. Beast Boy and Cyborg had made it clear to Robin that Star was most likely crazy for him and Robin probably liked her too, but now, Robin wasn't so sure.

Raven yanked open the fridge. Was there anything that didn't have mold on it? She spotted the rest of the Cherry Garcia (A/N: I'm assuming they have ice cream) in the back and scooped some out into a bowl. "Want any?" she asked, pointed the spoon towards Robin. She felt generous today, although she didn't know why.

Robin felt a little surprised. It wasn't every day that Raven was nice to him—or anyone, for the matter. "Okay." Raven pushed the rest of the box over to him. She'd already scooped some for herself. "So. Why are you being nice?" Raven looked a little surprised at the direct question. She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't know. I felt like it. Are you saying I'm not nice?" Robin blushed. "Well, no. You just don't..." Raven raised her eyebrows. "Go on." Robin sometimes hated the way she never finished your sentence. She made you finish it yourself. "Well...I don't know. You get it, don't you?" She nodded. "You're saying I don't exactly have a very nice outer layer do I?"

Robin couldn't help it. He nodded. Raven laughed slightly, and Robin felt slightly shocked. He had made Raven laugh. She had a nice laugh. It wasn't a big laugh like Cyborg or Beast Boy's, or a girly little giggle like Star's. It was somewhere in the middle, and Robin thought it was just perfect.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not the friendliest person. It's not really my fault. They just...get to me, especially Beast Boy. It's easy for you, they worship you. I'm a part of the scenery, no one cares. I left for three whole hours and no one cares." Robin looked shocked. "Was that why you were all bent out of shape? Raven, you spend so much time in that room we're used to you never coming out." Raven sighed. "Yeah, well, thanks for that."

Robin laughed. "You have a way of even making compliments insults. And by the way, don't worry about BB. He'll get over it."

Bad chapter? Good chapter? I don't know. Review please!

Aleia


End file.
